Metal Gear Solid 4 Untold Story
by nV Goddess
Summary: In the eyes of an OC/OC's, What is she doing on a war torn battlefield? Chapter Three is up! Obviously M
1. Prologue

**My first MGS Story, This is the Prologue so yea! :D**

**

* * *

**

Five years after the Big Shell incident. The world economy relies on continuous war, fought by PMCs, which outnumber government military forces. PMC soldiers are outfitted with nanomachines to enhance their abilities and control the stress on the battlefield. The control network created through these nanomachines is called Sons of the Patriots (SOP)

A Half-American, Half Japanese Female with long Black hair tied into a ponytail walked into a small, middle-eastern gun shop. Complete with its built in Gun range. The woman walked up to the owner who seemed to be in his late fifties. He seemed bored and looked at the woman oddly. "We dont get a lot of women around here. He looked up and down at the woman. Staring at her perfect Curves, her cute face, her strong yet sexy legs. Her hourglass figure was amazing. She coughed, which made the man stare up, she looked at least in her mid twenties.

"Ah sorry, i never seen a woman in military gear" He smiled at her.

The woman nodded. She was wearing a tight brown shirt with some camel tan pants. "I heard you have some guns that don't require nanomachines right?"

The old man laughed. "Do i? I'm probably the only one in this god forsaken country that has em" He pointed behind him, a slew of weapons hung on the wall. He watched as the woman smiled and pointed at one. "M4 Carbine"

The man once again looked at the woman awkwardly. "Nice choice, good range, reliable, durable, Accurate and power-"

"I know, i would like to try it out" She gave a wide smile while tilting her head towards the left. The old man mumbled something before motioning his hand towards her, as if he was asking for something.

"Identification, I ain't see u ever in my life" He said. The woman sighed. Giving her a military I.D before grabbing the gun and some fresh clips.

The man struggled to read the I.D. He cursed his failing eyesight. straining his eyes to read the identification. However, once he did his eyes widened.

"Yumi Izumi? Iranian Military?" It didn't make sense to him. "American born? Is this a jo-"

He was cut off by two shots that just barely missed him. The woman had the gun trained to the gunkeeper. "No joke, next time i wont miss" He looked at her blue eyes, there was no joke. She was the real deal.


	2. Chapter One

**And lets go! Now for the beginning of Untold stories! Sorry if it doesn't make much sense but it will soon!**

* * *

Chapter one

Yumi Still had the gun pointed towards the gun keeper. She mentally sighed. "Annoying little creep is he? Well, couldn't be as bad as those other guys" Yumi was referring to her old unit back when she was in the military. Feeling a sense of nostalgia she smiled, lowering her weapon and started firing back at the range.

"Alright Alright, it seems your legit. Lucky you, if you were someone else then i woulda batted ya across the head"

Yumi chuckled at the mans sense of humor. Almost missing her shot on the dummy target, hitting the left arm. "Yea, sure lets go with that" She didn't really want to talk to the gun keeper. Yumi was more focused on shooting.

The dummy target was being pummeled each of the bullets hitting the chest squarely. She smiled victoriously. "Looks like i haven't lost my touch.

"It seems you haven't" Yumi quickly turned around and aimed at the strange voice behind her. She was staring at two guns towards her face. There were three men. Two in military gear, black and yellow it seemed, and the Other man was wearing glasses. She couldn't see the two men's face since they were wearing Balaclava's, but the one in the middle was very old. Probably in his seventies. "Excellent shot" he said as he ordered the men to lower their weapons. They complied.

"Who the hell are you?" Yumi asked, not lowering her weapon. She knew better. And she hasn't trusted anyone for years, not even her own team.

The old man smiled. "I could use someone like you in my army"

"Like a PMC?"

"Yes"

Yumi shook her head, smiling warmly at the man. "Sorry, but I'm just a normal woman trying to lead a normal life"

The old man chuckled. Which gave her a bit of the spooks. His voice sounded familiar, but she quite couldn't put her finger on it. "I don't think a normal life consists of shooting an M4 rifle at dummy targets"

"I like excitement" Yumi coldly responded. The man chuckled again. Signaling the men to leave.

"Its a shame, we could have used someone like you, i would have personally made sure you were no casualty" And with that he walked away.

Yumi turned around to the gun keeper who shook his head. "That old geezer been comin in here for awhile now, i don't know what the hell hes looking for"

"You know him?" She asked. Shouldering her rifle.

"Naw, i seen em but he ain't never gave his name" Yumi frowned at his answer but shrugged.

She turned to fire her gun at the dummy target, but a large explosion rocked her off her feet. She stood up and felt a large pain in the back of her head. Falling unconscious.

* * *

**15 Hours later  
**

"Go! Go! Go!" Came the voice of a young man wearing a khaki colored cap, Black shirt, and khaki cargo pants. He had black pouches on his sides, a holster underneath his right one and was carrying an MK.17. His team pulled out of the APC and began a 360 degree cover. He was leading a rookie unit. Since his old team died in combat. He was the only survivor, and he felt like this was going to be no different. Mortars hitting randomly. "HQ this is Alpha-Seven" He keyed on his codec. "Tell those damn mortars to stop firing on our pos, we reached our objective!" The line went silent before he heard confirmation. "Roger A7, continue your mission, find any hostiles and eliminate them"

This was supposed to be a simple and small mission. Intel showed that there weren't a lot of Militia in the area so it should be easy. The young man led his team towards a small gun shop. Still holding 360 degree formation. He looked at his teammates. Initiating his SOP. The area glowed blue for a moment before disappearing. As he looked at his teammates. They glowed blue. "Alright you guys know the drill, blue means ally, red means enemy, and green means unidentifiable"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two! Here we go! :D**

* * *

The team moved quickly and quietly. The leader watched as one of his men poked his head through the crack. The gun shop was destroyed, decimated. Half of the building was caved in, while the other half was still intact, but for how long? "You see anything?" The leader asked. The man pulled back, then poked his head out one more time. "I see..a body on the ground, that's about it" He looked towards his leader. Only to see him nod. "Alright, I'll move in first. The rest of you follow"

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison. The pointman pulled back as the Leader moved up.

"John..you think.." The leader felt a hand pat his back. John smiled. Although the man couldn't see that through his balaclava. "Dont worry, i got this"

John moved in quietly. Aiming his Mk.17 to his left, then right. As he got to the body he tapped it once. "Lets see who you are.."

Nothing..his SOP gave him an error. He was surprised. "What the hell.." His teammates watched his back. All of them were hiding in very excellent areas around the room. If anyone were to walk in, they could be taken out in an instant without anyone knowing where the shots came from inside.

"Whats wrong sir?" One of the men asked, as soon as he did he seemed to twitch. "Error? what does that mean"

He turned the body and was even more surprised to see a female face. "Looks like a civilian, 20 years of age" He checked the pulse. It was weak, but she was still alive. "Unconcious, she needs medical attention, no nanomachines in her body. If she did then they're probably old school tech" John shook his head.

"Sir! contact!" One of his men yelled. John turned around and saw what his teammate saw. Armed militia moving towards their position. "Crap, Alright team, get them away from this position until i can get this woman some medical attention! Jasper!"

The sniper came towards John. "Your Squad leader, move!"

"Sir!" Soon after the men moved out. Gunfire erupting. However, the unit soon pulled left, the gun fire seemed to lighten. John took it as a signal and started working on the Female. He noticed an M4 Rifle on the ground a couple of feet from her. "She was firing?" It didn't matter, he checked for any were some bleeding on her left arm and right leg. She was badly hurt. That was obvious. He looked towards his left, and could see the blue outline's of his teammates three blocks down. They were shouting orders but he wasn't paying attention. Not like he could.

"Sir, its all clear, moving back to your pos" John finally heard. He mentally sighed, putting them out there that early was risky, but they were okay.

It wouldn't be like that for long. John felt like someone pinched him in the neck. He turned back towards his teammates, one of them dropped to the ground. His lifeless body just there.

"Contact!"

"Where!"

"I cant see anything!"

"Where the hell did he get shot!"

"Pull back! Pull ba-"

Another one dropped. John got up and moved behind the wall. "Pull back, i repeat pull back!"

Yumi groaned, her body felt numb. Almost as if someone had beaten the crap out of her and left her for dead. She heard a loud noise...a voice. Looking up she saw a man in full military gear. She remembered the men who walked into the gun shop wearing the same thing. _"Theres a war going on?"_ She thought. Looking to her left she saw the M4 Carbine she was using moments ago..or was it moments ago? How long was she out? She needed to know all these answers. Looking back towards her body, it was bandaged very well. Yumi turned back towards the rifle, the only thing that could probably save her now. Slowly crawling to it. Trying to not make any noise. The closer she crawled, the more she saw herself surviving through this. _"Almost there, just a little further.."_ Her mind quickly raced as she grabbed the gun, making a loud clicking noise. She didn't bother to check the ammunition, knowing all too well the weight of the gun with or without ammunition. She pointed the gun at the man in front of her who seemed to be barking orders. Now he turned to her and aimed his own gun at her. An MK.17.

"Give me a reason why i shouldn't put a bullet in your head" Yumi ordered the man. He didn't seem to waiver.

"I just saved your damn life, you could have died, now i suggest you put your own gun down!" He demanded as well.

Yumi shook her head. She didn't take orders from no one, and she sure as hell didn't trust this guy. Whoever he is.

This was going to be a long day, thats for sure.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three! I liked how this one came out :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look kid, i really don't have time for you! My team is dying out he-" Yumi watched as the man stopped talking. He looked back at the wall and cursed. "God dammit!" He pulled out a radio. "Is anyone there? report!" Yumi shook her head. SOP, it seemed like a good idea to have. Being able to see your teammates at any time and coordinate with effective precision. However, her nanomachines were old. She didn't like the thought of having someone know exactly what she was doing. Slowing standing up, she continued to point the rifle at the man.

"Looks like your team is gone" Getting behind the counter, she checked the gunkeeper for any vital signs. There was none, he was dead. _"Dammit, cya old geezer"_ She murmured. Looking for any weapons and ammunition that she needed. "Whats the situation out there? Number of enemies, position, anything" Yumi asked the Pmc trooper. Might as well as help him than kill herself off for being selfish, but she still didn't trust him. She found a Mosin Nagat, old school sniper rifle, bolt action. It didn't suit her but she slung it over her back anyways.

"Could i get your name first?" The man asked her. He poked his head out to see anything. He noticed dust kicking up on his left and fired. "Dammit! Active Camouflage, whoever this guy is, he has some high-tec stuff!" The man then crouched and pulled back. Which forced Yumi to take cover behind the Gunkeeper's desk. The dead stench poured into her nose, Yumi pushed the body over just as the PMC trooper jumped over the desk and took cover next to her. "The names Johnathan by the way"

Yumi didn't pay attention as she pulled out her Mosin nagat. Now slinging her M4 to her back. She used the desk as a stabilizer while she aimed at the only remaining way to enter the shop. "You can call me wolf"

"As in Sniper wolf?" He asked.

Yumi didn't answer. She had heard about the legendary sniper wolf, and how another Legendary Soldier took her down. Of course, these files were top secret, but she had some contacts in high places. Paying close attention to the floor, she saw what appeared to be footsteps coming through. She fired, however, the bullet seemed to fly past the doorway. Yumi cursed. "Hes here! He's in this room right now" She yelled. Dropping the Sniper and pulling the M4 from her back. Yumi slipped out a tactical knife as Johnathan fired in front of her. The bullets were still hitting nothing. Yumi's eyes rolled left and right, then saw a shadow. "Ive got you now!" She called out. Stabbing the knife right next to the shadow, however she didn't catch flesh, just cement.

Almost instantly she was grabbed. Yumi felt the cold knife touch her neck. Her heart began to beat even faster. She didn't move at all, knowing that the man, whoever grabbed her was good, and wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She saw a gun raised right next to her. Looking forward she saw Johnathan hesitant to kill her. Then he dropped as the man fired his pistol. She had noticed that the pistol was bolt action, and the moment he pulled the bolt back, Yumi tried a reversal, but then was quickly slammed to the ground, hard. With her vision blurred, she tried to roll but was quickly grabbed.

"Stop moving, im not going to kill you dammit!" The man's voice was groggy, gruff, old. Which surprised her, she could have guessed he was in his sixties. However, she did what she was told and stopped moving, but was now facing the ground.

"Who the hell are you? and why the hell didn't you fi-"

"Old school nano's...who the hell are you" The old man stopped her mid sentence. Yumi gritted her teeth.

"Call me Wolf" She told him. The man seemed to chuckle.

"Sniper Wolf huh? Reminds me of the old days"

Yumi's eyes widened. "No...it can't be...your...Snake?" She turned her head to see an old face. A man who has been through more than anyone else could ever dream of. However he was old, very old. His wrinkled skin, white hair, and was wearing some kind of Sneaking Suit. The only thing that resembled the Snake she saw in the document was the Authentic Bandanna he wore on his forehead, but his CQC skills said it all. He was real, he was Solid Snake.

* * *

**Please rate and Review! It would make me a very happy girl :D**


End file.
